Valentine
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: It's Valentine's Day!!


Valentine (Revised)  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Rated: R  
Haruka and Michiru  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
  
A beautiful aqua haired woman stood in front of the store   
window, gazing at the sparkling diamonds and other jewelry on display   
for Valentine's Day. She was waiting for someone. Today she and her   
beloved would celebrate their love for one another.  
  
Haruka moved up behind Michiru with sensuous grace and stroked   
the single red rose down her porcelain cheek. Michiru shivered lightly  
and turned in Haruka's arms, presenting her with a pink rose. They   
smiled as they noted the symbols of their friendship and love. Michiru   
wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and they leaned forward to share  
a deep kiss. Michiru felt something hard in Haruka's jacket pocket.   
She reached for the object, but Haruka's fingers intercepted her own   
and intertwined them, effectively halting her exploration.  
  
"Is there something in your pocket, or are you just happy to   
see me?" Haruka laughed at her impudence.  
  
"It's a surprise, and you're going to have to wait for it."  
Michiru pouted her lips and looked at Haruka from under her lashes.  
  
"I've never been a fan of waiting."  
  
"You've never worried whether or not I liked waiting."  
  
"That's a totally different thing, Ruka. That's anticipation."  
They went to a local restaurant and ordered Shabu Shabu. They spent  
the next hour feeding it to each other. Every now and again one of   
them would get a little sauce on her fingertips and, of course, it was  
only right that the other would lick them clean. After they had   
finished lunch, Haruka took the opportunity to "surprise" Michiru with   
a pair of exquisite pearl earrings.   
  
Both women had a wonderful time and were looking forward to a   
delight filled evening. Haruka parked the car in the driveway and   
jumped out to open the door for Michiru. Haruka took Michiru's arm and  
they walked into the house together. Once in the bedroom they began to  
kiss and things soon became heated. Moaning filled the room, and then  
the sound of the front door opening intruded upon the intimacy of the   
moment.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Startled teal eyes met horrified blue ones. They had maybe   
twenty seconds before Hotaru found them. Haruka started to move off   
her partner, but she was stopped short as Michi's legs caught her in a  
strong grip.  
  
"Finish it!" Michiru hissed in Haruka's ear.  
-Fifteen seconds.-  
  
Haruka took one look in her sweetheart's passion glazed eyes  
and then started moving in a powerful rhythm that would take them   
swiftly to orgasm.  
  
Somewhere not too far away another door slammed   
  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!"  
  
-Ten seconds.-   
  
Michiru arched against Haruka, emitting a strangled gasp as she  
climaxed, and then Haruka began shuddering above her. They shared one  
last kiss, and then Haruka rolled off her lover and Michiru took the   
opportunity to scamper into the bathroom.  
-Five seconds.-   
  
Haruka scrambled into her robe and grabbed Michiru's biography   
on Garayan and leaped onto the bed. She heard the shower running.   
Arranging herself against the headboard, she attempted to look settled   
and engrossed in her reading material.It wasn't a moment too soon.  
The door burst open, and Hotaru bounced in.   
  
"Look what I got at our Valentine's Day party!" she trilled at   
her Papa, dumping lots of tiny cards out onto the comforter. "Here's a   
Sailor Moon Valentine and a Sailor V!"  
  
Haruka had to clear her throat before she could speak.   
"That's great, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru finally got a really good look at her Papa.  
"Are you sick?"   
  
Haruka winced as she imagined how she looked to her daughter,   
all flushed and tousled.  
  
"No, no I'm fine. I'm just relaxing here." Hotaru looked   
unconvinced. "Reading my book." Haruka added, forcing a smile. She   
turned her still unfocused eyes back to the book in her lap   
and attempted to look enthralled.  
  
"I'm going with Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan to get ice   
cream."   
  
"Have fun," Haruka said absently.   
  
Hotaru gathered up her cards and headed toward the door. As   
she walked down the hall, she wondered again why Haruka- papa had   
decided to read her book upside down. Maybe she'd ask   
Michiru-mama about that later.  
  
Haruka shed her robe as she stepped into the shower behind   
Michiru and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.  
  
"Hotaru's home at 2:45! I'm going to kill Setsuna. She was   
supposed to keep her out until at least five. "  
  
Michiru turned and began soaping Haruka's front.  
  
"Now you can't do that, Love. Who would guard the flow of   
time and make sure everything works out the way it should?"  
  
"She's not doing a very good job of it as far as I'm   
concerned," Ruka growled.   
  
Michiru giggled at her lover's frustration. She arched her wet   
body against Haruka's   
  
"Besides I have no sympathy for you. You were going to leave   
me alone and unsatisfied."  
  
"Not forever, Darling. I intended to make it up to you,"  
Haruka whispered into soft aqua curls as she nuzzled Michi's neck.  
  
"Really? Prove it."  
  
And so she did.   
End  
  
Let me know what you think.   
Shabu Shabu - a Japanese beef, veggie, tofu, noodle dish with a dipping  
sauce. It's like fondue. - Thank you Tsainsbu!  
  
  



End file.
